Far Cry Uprising
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: The Inquisitor never saw his brother's fall to darkness... Now he will stop him and their family from destroying Hope County. Rated T for violence, death and profanity. Doesn't follow game entirely. Chapters on Wedensday.
1. Scouting

**Sup guys? Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Far Cry. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own Far Cry, Ubisoft does.**

It wouldn't be a surprise to see a sniper in Hope County, Eden's Gate had hundreds if not thousands of soldiers under their command in the cult.

What was surprising is the fact that these snipers had Blue and Black instead of the Red or White Eden's Gate soldiers were known for.

"Inquisitor, it's what you said, the traitors captured the Police Team, I don't see one of them though. He could have gotten away, I could send in a team to…" The sniper started to say before a Female Voice cut them off.

"No, report back to base with the rest of the Recon Group, the Inquisitor has the Knights keeping an eye on the Deputy, we're strike Joseph and his traitors again when the time comes." The voice said.

The Sniper looked at the rest of his squad who held AR-C Rifles and waited to know what to do.

"Yes, Disciple, we're come back to the Airstrip as soon as we're done out here, has the rest of the rebels reported in yet?" The sniper asked, Ariel was silent a moment.

"Most of them are, we're still seeing how many of our followers didn't join Joseph when he and the others split off. I'm sending 2 choppers to pick you up; the Inquisitor wants a report." Disciple said, to most of their group, Ariel was known as the 'Disciple', the leader of most of the group the Inquisitor who the entire rebel group knew was named James led.

"We're make sure we aren't spotted, Disciple, Joseph has all of his cult looking for the Deputy, I'm sure he's sent out the Chosen to make sure they are found." The Sniper said as he and the 8 others crept down the hill.

They left a squad of Eden's Gate soldiers dead in their wake. Ariel spoke up as the sound of a Helicopter which was followed by a twin dropped down.

"The Chosen aren't as skilled as the Knights, Soldier, their Special Forces for Eden's Gate, you know the Knights were trained to handle missions alone if need be, that's why the Crusader leads them… I mean Ethan." While the sniper was one of the dozens of soldiers who made up the ground forces of the splinter group the Inquisitor led, he knew the truth.

He knew that the leaders of the group didn't have Religious names. They made it sound like they did to throw off Eden's Gate, their group was much smaller then Eden's Gate, Joseph might have been a traitor, but he knew how to sway a crowd.

"He hasn't sent out a Knight to find the Deputy?" The Sniper asked, the rest of the squad looked at him.

"We only have 50 or so Knights right now and they have over a hundred, a Knight would only be dispatched if the mission was far, far more dangerous. Eden's Gate is so concerned with the Reaping they aren't paying attention to us anymore." One of the Pilots said.

That was when another voice cut them off from the radio.

"My brother and his Heralds are a lot more dangerous then you assume, soldier, Eden's Gate will be reformed and we will survive what is to come… But underestimating our enemies mean you will not be able to protect those we must protect. I sent a Knight to join up with another group of our followers to see about liberating Fall's End. If I send another, the Crusader will speak of it… But for now? Return to base, we strike the traitors until they burn, and they know that they corrupted our goals." The voice said.

All of the soldiers in the helicopter looked at each other, the Inquisitor himself spoke to them? He usually allowed one of his Lieutenants to give orders, if he spoke to a single group of them? Then their mission was important.

"I meant no disrespect, Inquisitor. I am sorry." The soldier in question said, the voice came over the radio.

"No, you are right in a way, Eden's Gate doesn't see us as a threat due to them thinking the collapse is coming, we can use that. For now, we regroup and liberate what we can… Then we find this Deputy… Or he find's us."

Author Notes

 **Phew, first chapter done! Yes, I know its short, first chapters aren't my thing. When I played FC5, I knew I had to write a story about Eden's Gate. This story will show a civil war between the gate and a group of rebels. Next chapter will be in a few weeks and will show the Inquisitor. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	2. Meeting

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Far Cry Uprising. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own Far Cry, Ubisoft does.**

Nicky walked down the runway as more Helicopters and planes continued to flow in.

She turned to see a man with Blue and Black pants, a black shirt and blue gloves with green combat gloves.

He put his P226 back in his holster and turned to her, the runway was full of dead Eden's Gate soldiers, both regular assaulters and heavy soldiers with machine guns.

"With this many, that brings it up to 300 soldiers, but Eden's Gate still outnumbers us 10 to 1." Nicky said, the man walked closer to her, he had a sniper on his back as well.

"We keep hunting until we find an advantage, did the Knights find the deputy? We're going to assault Fall's End then use it for a staging area for attacking John… After him, we head north into the mountains for Jacob, then close in on Faith and go after Joseph last." The man said, Nicky rested on her rifle.

"Ethan sent 4 to find the Deputy, he went to make sure the attack on Fall's End doesn't fail. You know if this assault fails, then we lose a lot of soldiers and we aren't going to be able to hold off another assault here, James." Nicky said.

"We can't push on my brother's ranch, Nicky, if we push into his turf without a foothold, then we won't last a week. We need to weaken John's hold on the area before we dig into the frontlines. I ordered James to get the rest of the Knights to make sure the rest of us have enough supplies and men to win." James stated, Nicky sighed and walked over.

James knew he didn't have the numbers… Yet, to control all of Hope County, whatever loyalists he had were still coming in, he had the training to fight on the frontlines, he was a former soldier after all like Jacob.

But his place was leading the rest of the rebels, if he died, he knew Nicky or Ethan couldn't deal with leading a rebellion.

"James, we're dealing with a crazy lawyer who has a sign with YES plastered on it… I think we can handle John without hit and run attacks." Nicky said, James chuckled and leaned on a crate which the rebels had captured early in this civil war.

"We barely have 6 planes, John, Jacob and Faith have dozens with the Chosen all flying them, that gives them elite soldiers with an air force capable of bombing us to hell with one run. We have only a few dozen elite soldiers. They have control of the entire county and thousands of followers. We have only a few hundred… Attacking John head on would lead to them tracking us to this airfield, then killing every last one of us." James stated. He turned to look at Nicky.

"I would love to take the fight to the Peggies, Nicky. You know we can't, we don't have the numbers at the moment to win, we can't attack them head on, they will come back and slaughter us. We have to stick to guerilla warfare at the moment, if we could hit my brother directly, then you know I would. You are the leader of the air force for the rebels, I need you to make sure we have the ability to put our guys anywhere in 20 minutes." James said, he turned and walked away.

"You're not going to convince him to attack Eden's Gate head on. Trying a hit and run plan like he made, we can only win by taking back the county piece by piece." Nicky heard, she turned to see a masked man with a green shirt, red cargo pants, red gloves and a shotgun in his hands.

"I know, Ethan, but just because we don't have anything like the judges, that's something you're also looking for like Jacob's judges… Hence why we haven't started in his part of the county, that and we'd lose soldiers left and right to the judges and Jacob's 'reconditioning'." Nicky said, Ethan chuckled in amusement and rested his hands on his knees.

"Jacob is my problem, Nicky, your problem is John, we have 2 other lieutenants dealing with Faith and James is dealing with Joseph." Ethan said before he walked away.

They had an assault to win.

Author Notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know the chapter is small, it will be a longer chapter next chapter. I wanted to show James as being a battle-hardened soldier like Jacob. Next chapter will show the battle of Fall's End and will show James meeting the Junior Deputy. Until next, next Monday, Lighting Wolf out!**


End file.
